Various substances are already known as disinfectants in acidic solutions, including, for example, quaternary ammonium compounds, halogen carboxylic acids, and iodine. Unfortunately, these known substances have disadvantages with regard to practical application. For example, quaternary ammonium compounds foam excessively. The foam has to be reduced by use of large quantities of antifoaming agents, which very often impairs the disinfecting effect. In addition, quaternary ammonium compounds cannot be mixed with anionic surfactants, which in turn have a very good degreasing effect.
In acidic cleaners, halogen carboxylic acids, such as, for example, iodoacetic, chloroacetic, or bromoacetic acid, lead to the precipitation of protein which is deposited as a coating on the surfaces to be cleaned or can block the spray nozzles in the cleaning system. Moreover, the halogen carboxylic acids mentioned are not safe to handle because they are highly corrosive. Their relatively high toxicity is another disadvantage so far as their use in ready-made cleaners is concerned.